The Tables of Revenge (ON TEMPORARY HOLD)
by Thunderandshadowcats
Summary: He had always been teased. 'Runt' they called him. He would show them who was the runt now. When wronged by a forest clan, how far will Lightning go to get his vengeance? Is it so far that some cat will die over it? Have the tables finally turned for Lightning? Rated 'T' for violence.
1. Prologue

Lightning's Past

Prologue

"Lightning!" Hoyce called. Lightning opened an eye. "What have I told you about disturbing me?" Lightning hissed. Hoyce stepped back. "Sorry. Shadow is here to see you..." he meowed. Lightning got to his feet. He shook his fur. In the moonlight his lightning shaped stripes looked like moon beams. His collar of teeth looked like a bloody necklace around his neck. He jumped off the dumpster and padded towards the Hoyce. Lightning narrowed his ice blue eyes at the black and white tom. "Are you still here? Get going Hoyce!" Lightning spat.

Shadow padded into the alley way. "Hi Lightning." Shadow mewed. He dipped his head respectfully. Lightning glared at Shadow. "What was so important that you had to disturb me?" he growled. Shadow shifted his paws. "This cat named Stone wants to join." Lightning looked Shadow up and down. "Send him to me." He snarled.

Stone padded into the alley, his amber eyes shining. "So you're Lightning." he meowed. Lightning fluffed out his fur. "I am. If you want to join, "he growled getting straight to the point." you have to show you are worthy." Stone nodded. "So I've heard." More cats began to appear over the walls anticipating the task. "You will have to fight me." Lightning snarled. It got silent. Deadly silent.

Stone sprang his grey fur sticking out. Lightning ducked, and began to unleash a flurry of swipes. Stone could barely defend himself. By the end of the fight, Stone was a lump on the floor. _And I thought this would be a challenge._

"Okay. I surrender." Stone growled, his long gray fur turning red rapidly. Lightning hissed, and dug his reinforced claws into Stone's throat. Then he quickly ripped his claws out. Stone's eyes widened and he choked as blood spurted out of the hole in his throat. _Huh. More blood on my collar. It's turning redder than ever._

Stone died yowling in agony, a fierce light in his eyes. _Pity I had to kill you. You wouldn't be helpful anyway. I saw you with our enemy group._

Lightning gave a satisfied look at Stone's dead body. Lightning opened his dead enemy's mouth, and ripped out two teeth. He stuck them in his bloody red collar. "Hoyce come here." Lightning hissed.

Hoyce approached timidly. Lightning swiped his claws across Hoyce's face. "That's for waking me up." He snarled. Hoyce sank to the ground whimpering in pain. "I-I won't do it again, sir."

Lightning flicked his tail, and three cats quickly approached him. "Hope, get rid of this body. Glass, Violet, go hunt." He growled. Lightning settled upon a dumpster, as his cats worked busily around him. _Ahh. It's good to be king. Scourge always taught me bigger is better. I bet now he's there, looking down at me thinking, "Look at Lightning! He is now leader of BloodClan just like me. Soon, I'm sure he'll take over the forest."_

Lightning agreed. Those pathetic forest cats and their stupid StarClan and traditions. He spat. They would pay soon enough for killing the only cat who cared for him. _I will avenge you, Scourge. No matter if it causes my own death._


	2. Allegiances

**Hey guys! I think I have enough OC'S. You're still welcome to give more.**

 **Thank you to all those people who submitted OC'S.**

 **The beginning of this story is during Bluestar's reign. During Rising Storm to be exact. Some of your OC's will show up. We will be doing an Allegiance check every 5 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

 _ **ThunderClan**_

Leader:

Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy:

Fireheart—handsome ginger tom  
Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Medicine Cat:

Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan  
Apprentice, Cinderpelt—dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Whitestorm—big white tom  
Apprentice, Brightpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Fernpaw

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind—swift tabby tom

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat  
Apprentice, Thornpaw

Brackenfur—golden-brown tabby tom

Dustpelt—dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Ashpaw

Sandstorm—pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom

Cloudpaw—long-haired white tom

Brightpaw—she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Thornpaw—golden-brown tabby tom

Fernpaw—pale gray with darker flecks, she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw—pale gray with darker flecks, tom, dark blue eyes

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface—pretty tabby

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

 _ **ShadowClan**_

Leader:

Nightstar—old black tom

Deputy:

Cinderfur—thin gray tom

Medicine Cat:

Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom

Warriors:

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot—gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom

Whitethroat—black tom with white chest and paws

Queens:

Dawncloud—small tabby

Darkflower—black she-cat

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

 _ **WindClan**_

Leader:

Tallstar—black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy:

Deadfoot—black tom with a twisted paw

Medicine Cat:

Barkface—short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Mudclaw—mottled dark brown tom  
Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear—tabby tom  
Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Onewhisker—brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Whitepaw

Runningbrook—light gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Ashfoot—gray queen

Morningflower—tortoiseshell queen

 _ **RiverClan**_

Leader:

Crookedstar—huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy:

Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat:

Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom

Warriors:

Blackclaw—smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur—gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly—dark brown tom

Graystripe—long-haired gray tom, formerly of ThunderClan

Queens:

Mistyfoot—dark gray she-cat

Mosspelt—tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Graypool—thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle

 ** _BloodClan_**

Leader: Scourge- Small black tom with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Purple collar full of teeth.

Deputy: Bone- large black and white tom with green collar full of teeth.

Top ranked warriors (Cats with more than 5 teeth in collar)

Brick- Red-brown she cat with green collar with seven teeth

Adder- Dark brown tom with orange eyes. Gray collar with six teeth

Oak- Molted brown tom with green eyes. Red collar with eight teeth

Mate: Flower

Blade- Large dark grey tabby tom with black stripes. Unusually long claws and canines. Dull blue eyes. Red collar with five teeth.

Red- White she-cat with red splotches. Green eyes and red collar with nine teeth

Mwyene- Large mongoose colored tom with scar on nose and flank. Gray eyes. Has a mane like a lion. Dark green collar with ten teeth

Mate, Pine

Guards

Flash- Pure white tom with amber eyes. Brown collar with one tooth

Mate, Red

Hawk: Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Blue collar with two teeth

Swoop: Gray she-cat with lake blue eyes.

Fighters

Shadow: Black tom with blue eyes. Red collar with three teeth

Claw: Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Blue collar with three teeth

Whisper: White she cat with long sharp claws. No collar

Mudie: White and brown tom with long fur. Blue collar with four teeth.

Hunters:

Flower: Scrawny orange she-cat with white paws, and blue eyes. No collar

Alcon: Brown tom with blue eyes. No collar

Sly: Orange tom with yellow eyes. Yellow collar and one tooth.

Queens and kits

Pine: Gray she-cat with bright green eyes.

Mate, Mwyene

Kits:

Sand- Pale orange she-cat with light green eyes

Storm- Gray she- cat with green eyes

Cats outside the Clans

Angel- White she-cat with light blue eyes kittypet

Luna- Silver she-cat with white stripes (Angel's sister) kittypet

Smudge- Plump black and white tom

Princess- Brown tabby and white she cat, Fireheart's sister

 **GOSH.**

 **Uh…well. I don't think I'll be able to update again. I'll try to update again later today to make it up to you.**

 **So, looks like Lightning isn't born yet. Even if he was, he wouldn't be here. He was born as a rouge.**


	3. The Birth of a Curse

**All your reviews have made me ultra happy! So, I have done another chapter.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my two most devoted reviewers, Leafdapple3 and Leafdragon117.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. I only own my OCS.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was a silent night. It was the first snow of the leaf-bare season. A yowl split the air as a pale golden she-cat started giving birth to her third litter. "Bracken! Help me!" she called out in pain to her mate.

Bracken fluffed out his brown tabby fur. _Great. She starts giving birth as the first snow starts falling_ , Bracken thought running towards his mate.

"It's okay Star. You'll be fine." He said reassuringly. There was an extra loud yowl as the first kitten slid out. Bracken started licking the gray kitten. It let out a small meow. _My daughter_ , Bracken thought looking down at the gray kit lovingly.

There was another yowl, and a second kitten slid out. It was small. Much too small. Star looked at the kitten with scorn. "A runt." she growled.

The kitten was a dark gray with lighter gray stripes, black paws, and a black tail tip. It was small and shivering as Bracken licked it. "It'll never survive the winter. He'll be a waste of milk." Bracken spoke with venom in his voice.

The kitten mewled out pitifully and crawled towards the milk scent of his mother. His sister was already suckling, whereas this kit had barely even gotten to his mother.

Star hissed, and pulled the kit towards her. "Let's name them." She suggested, a wicked glint in her eyes. "I'll name the tom, and you'll name the she-cat."

Bracken nodded deep in thought. _Maybe Dove for the she-kit? No. How about Cloud? Nope. Wait, I've got the perfect name!_ "Her name will be Storm."

Star nodded and licked Storm's fluffy kit head. "I like it."

"What about for the tom?" Bracken asked quietly.

"His name will be Curse." Star said emotionless. Little did she know, one day, her tiny little runt, Curse, would come back to get his revenge.

 **So…How'd you like that chapter? Was it good? You guys! That review button is a little lonely. CLICK IT.**

 **Hey, so I still need a few OCS.**

 **Uh…also Leafdragon117. I saw your review. Now I realize you're right. It's gonna be a problem when it goes to the reign of Fire(butt)star.**


	4. Please

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry! I'm trying to make these chapters longer to satisfy the wants of the readers.**

 **Who's your favorite character so far? Put it in the comments.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Three moons later**_

"Dad! Look what I can do!"

Storm's high-pitched squeal disturbed Curse's sleep. Curse opened an eye to see what his sister was doing. Storm was in a sloppy hunting crouch, pouncing on leaves. Curse smiled, and got out of his cardboard box. It was small, and fit one cat. Mother said he wasn't allowed to sleep with Storm or the rest of the family because they might squash him in their sleep.

Curse puffed out his chest. "I can do that too." He boasted. He too got in a hunting crouch, and pounced on a leaf.

Bracken, his father, who had purred in amusement and pride at Storm, growled at Curse. "Shut up! You're interrupting your sister, runt! That is the sloppiest hunting crouch I have ever seen. Get your rear out of the air!" Bracken snarled at Curse.

Curse flinched away. "Sorry…" he said. Storm ran over to Curse. "It's okay dad! I was done talking anyway."

Bracken snorted in annoyance, but left Curse alone.

 _Anything for his precious daughter,_ a voice said in Curse's head. Curse looked up confused. He shook his head. _Never mind._

Star came back later with two mice. Bracken purred, and touched his nose to his mate's nose. "How did Storm do today in lessons?" Star asked.

"I got a huge beetle! Then I slipped, and it ran away." Storm said a bit sadly. "It's okay Storm. You caught it and that's what mattered."

Curse clawed at the ground. "I caught a butterfly." He said proudly. Bracken clawed him over the ear. "You liar. You caught nothing. That butterfly was nearly dead. Go to your box, liar. No food for you tonight."

Curse yelped in pain, slinking back to his box. He had caught that butterfly fair and square!

When everyone had finished eating, there was still half a mouse left. Storm picked it up, and looked at Curse. She tiptoed to where Curse's box was, and dropped it in.

"Goodnight brother." She whispered in his ear. Curse purred. "Goodnight."

Once Curse was sure everyone was asleep, he began gobbling down the mouse in large, famished gulps. He quickly finished it and went to sleep, content.

 _Screeches ripped through the air. Blood was spattered on a forest floor. Curse padded towards a cat, and it flinched away from him in fear. "Get away from me!" it screeched, trembling in fear. Curse willed his legs to walk away, but they wouldn't obey him. Curse saw his black, bloody paw raise, and slash through the cat's throat. He heard himself cackling with glee as life spilt out from this cat. Curse wanted to run away, and leave this place._

Curse woke up, gasping as a light beam hit him. "Who's there?" Curse whispered. Two tall figures leaned over him. One of them picked him up with its huge paws. It turned to his companion, and said something Curse couldn't understand. The creature had a pale face, and fur on its head.

One of the creatures, opened a barred box, which Curse immediately despised, and put him in. Then they went to his family's box. The creatures picked up Storm, whose eyes flew open and yowled loudly. Bracken was on his feet in a moment, Star right behind him. "Put my kit down!" Bracken yowled. The creature put Storm in the box, and closed the door.

He got out another barred box, and grabbed Bracken by the scruff, as Bracken clawed at him. He shoved Bracken in the box quickly, mumbling in its odd language.

Taking out _another_ barred box, the creature took Star last, putting her in the box.

"What's going on?" Curse asked Storm. "I don't know." She said trembling.

Curse's world developed in inky darkness as the tall pale- faced creatures put him in the back of a large box on wheels.

 _Please. Someone tell me what's going on. Please someone save my family. Please let us get out of his alive._

 **Okay. That's the end of this chapter. Wah. Everyone probably knew this was coming. How else does Curse have a collar? Anyway, review peeps.**


	5. Voicing Your Thoughts

**UGHHHHH.**

 **I HAVE NO WIFI.**

 **THE PAIN IS REALLLLLL.**

 **Anywaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, I officially hated the last chapter. So, I might redo it later.**

 **Read, review, favorite, follow.**

 ***Shoves Lightning in front of everybody* Here, say the Disclaimer Curse.**

 **Lightning: *Blushes* Uh...Okay.**

 **Thunder does not own anything except me, a few of his OCS, and the plot.**

 **Anyway, to the chapter! In case you didn't know, Curse and his family got picked up by those Animal Cops or whatever they're called.**

Curse opened his eyes slowly. He reached a paw out to touch his surrondings, and was met with cold metal. He quickly jerked his paw backwards, and accidently hit his head on a roof. _Where am I, I thought. Last night...twolegs..._

"Storm?" he called. There was no answer. "Storm?!" Curse called louder. "I'm right here, goofball." Storm answered from somewhere above him. "Where are mom and dad?" he asked through the ceiling of his containment box.

"Storm's with me." Star growled. "Bracken is to the left of Storm and I." Curse looked around him. "Hi there!" A voice next to him exclaimed. "Who are you?" Curse asked jumping. He looked though a crack, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

"I'm Emmory, your temporary neighbor. This is Jacky, and Flybwe." The voice said again, pointing what Curse assumed to be next to him. "How big is your cage?" Emmory asked. "Cage?" Curse asked.

"It's the thing you're in. How many cats could it fit?" Emmory asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Oh. Two grown cats maximum." Curse replied. "Why, is yours bigger?"

"Yes. My cage is much bigger and taller and could fit at least seven cats. You must of just gotten here. I got here last moon. They've already tested us." Emmory said.

"Tested?" Curse asked, confused. "Never mind that," Emmory said. "What's your name?"

Curse frowned. "Uh..my name is Curse..." Emmory was silent for a moment. "Well, Curse," a new voice said, "you better hope you don't fail those test when the twolegs come to get you. If you do, you get taken to a place that smells like death, and you never come back out again."

Emmory hissed. "Shut up, you crazy old cat!" Curse shivered. "Sorry. That was just Penison. He's been here for so long, it's practically driven him insane."

Curse just shrugged, and said, "Okay."

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **Twoleg POV**

As I walked into the cat room, my hands piled with food bowls, and my assistant, Haley behind me carrying the dry cat food we gave them, I decided to check out the new cats. I put three or our bowls of cat food in each cage, and then focused my attnetion on the runt of the new cats. We had to put him in a cage all by himself because he was so small and malmourished. His assumed mother, and his asssumed sister were both in one cage, whereas his assumed father was in the cage next to the mom and sister. Since Haley had found them she had gotten to name them. She named the mom Heart, the dad Choco, the she kitten Pidgeon, and the runt Minnow.

Of course, since they came from the alley ways, we didn't know if they had any sicknesses, but Minnow seemed rather battered up. Grabbing an extra pair of gloves out of my back pocket, I put them on. I opened the cage door, and reached a hand in. Minnow backed up a bit and hissed. I carefully offered him a treat, and he inched closer.

 **Curse POV**

I inched closer as the twoleg offered me something smelling of meat and food. My stomach rumbled a bit, and a lunged for his hand. Next thing I know, my scruff is being held by his rubbery paw objects, and the delicious object is gone.

I wail, and claw at the twoleg. _Calm down. The twoleg is just taking you for a test, and you just need to do exactly what I say to not die._

I calmed down. The twolegs took me into a room that smelt like weird things. There were cages lined up against the wall, and I gulped. _Just do what I say..._

 **How was that chapter guys? I don't really know how do a twolegs POV, so..**

 **Was this chapter long? Eh. IDK.**

 **Thunder, out!**


	6. Sorry Guys!

**Guys, guys guys! I'm so, so, so, so sorry!**

 **I promised someone I would update, but I didn't, so I'm doing it now. While playing Animal Jam.**

 **DISCLAIMER: YA'LL ALREADY KNOW.**

Curse hissed as a brown haired twoleg approached him. _Help!_

Curse let out a sigh of relief. He had passed the test, and was now…What had that other cat called it? _Adoptable._

 **Sorry guys. This is all you get for now…I have to much HW. If I don't update next week, assume I am grounded. Or sick. Or can't get to a computer.**


	7. Jeffrey

**I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to take this long. I just..well, I don't even know.**

* * *

 _ **TWO MOONS LATER**_

Curse woke up one morning, already seeing twolegs walking through the new area he and his sister had been placed. Sometimes the twolegs would take cats and dogs and sometimes he would see new cats and dogs come in. It was boring there. Emmory, Jacky, and Flybwe had all been taken by twolegs. The neighbor that had replaced Emmory was a quiet she-cat named Lucy who never spoke and her mate, who was very, very overprotective.

Curse looked up to see a twoleg approaching Storm's cage, and his fur began to bristle. Then the twoleg took Storm out, and started walking away. Immediately, Curse screeched, running to his own cage door.

"Storm! Storm, don't leave me!" He wailed, but Storm only looked back for half a second before she disappeared with the twoleg.

Curse whimpered, crouching down as Bracken hissed from above, "Shut up, runt. You didn't hear me crying like that when Star got taken, did you?"

"...no.." Curse whispered, looking down. Lucy looked over for a moment, eyes filled with sympathy before going back to grooming herself.

Storm never came back.

* * *

 _Curse padded up and down the streets, tail flicking rapidly. "The battle's in three days, Jonah. You better start preparing." He said, looking over to a dirty brown tabby with ripped ears. Jonah gave Curse a nasty look, unsheathing his claws. Before Curse even knew what happened, he had Jonah pinned down on the ground, his claws inches away from Jonah's eyes._

" _Try me." Curse snarled, bringing his claws down across Jonah's eyes._

Curse woke up with a gasp. It was morning again. Storm was still gone. Curse paced his cage, already thinking of ways to escape and rejoin with his sister. Storm was the only cat who ever understood him, let alone loved him.

The twolegs came through again. Curse was never picked up.

* * *

It had been three days. Curse had given up hope of ever seeing Storm again. More twolegs came through again. A tiny one stopped at his cage, and he glared at it, a growl building in his throat.

The tiny twoleg called over a big twoleg. The big twoleg just grinned at Curse's antics and called over another big twoleg. They unlocked his cage, and then they saw Lucy's mate. They started up their awful squealing noises again. Curse was picked up by one of the twolegs and Lucy's mate by the other. As Curse was carried out, all he saw was Lucy's heartbroken look and wondered if that's what he looked like to Storm.

* * *

The twolegs took Curse into their home. They put a weird, kinda tight band around his neck and around Lucy's mate neck. Then they left them in a room together and closed the door.

"So you're the runt who caused me to lose my mate." Lucy's mate snarled, turning to Curse with fury in his eyes. His golden fur was completely fluffed out, making him look twice his size, and Curse gulped.

"It's not my fault.." He squeaked, feeling his ears flatten. First Bracken and Star and now this cat? Was it his destiny that ever cat he met was going to hate him?

"Just...go away. You can have that side of the room. Step over on my side and I'll claw the crap out of you." The other tom growled, fur slowly smoothing. He seemed dazed as he padded over to his side of the room.

Curse sighed, legs still trembling as he padded to the other side of the room. He hadn't had a confrontation, but how long would it take before the other cat would get mad enough to hurt him?

* * *

Curse licked his paw carefully, keeping one eye on Jeffrey, Lucy's mate. Jeffrey seemed to be in a very, very bad mood. In the four moons he had spent with the golden tom, he had never seen him so agitated. He kept staring out the open window and unsheathing his claws.

"Curse.." Jeffrey rumbled, eyes still focused out the window. Curse startled, fur fluffing out a bit.

"...yes?" Curse mumbled, and Jeffrey turned to look at Curse, amber eyes hard.

"Why are you such a freaking wimp?" Jeffrey snarled, leaping down from the windowsill, and advancing towards Curse. Curse hissed, taking a few steps back towards the door. Over the past few months the twolegs had taken great care of him. His fur was glossy and he had grown, but he was still a lot smaller than Jeffrey. There was no way he could beat the tom in a fight.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer?" Jeffrey growled, a cruel look on his face.

"Please just leave me alone." Curse hissed, and Jeffrey's growl just got deeper. He leapt at Curse without warning, and Curse tried to dodge. Jeffrey just caught his tail, and dug his claws in, dragging him backwards.

Curse writhed in pain, desperately trying to get away. He turned around, claws unsheathed, and swatted Jeffrey on the nose. Jeffrey released Curse, eyes wide in shock, just for them to narrow again. This time he batted Curse with a hefty paw, lips curling up at the squeak that Curse emitted. Curse stumbled to his feet, but Jeffrey just grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him backwards once more, except this time towards the window.

Curse's eyes widened as Jeffrey leapt onto the window, Curse still firm in his grasp. Jeffrey stuck his head out of the window, and Curse looked down, a wail building in his throat. If he fell from this height, he would die.

"Three..." Jeffrey's grip loosened a bit as he spoke, Curse's fur muffling him. Curse then realized that Jeffrey was going to drop him. He struggled, screeching loudly as he looked down.

"Two.."

"Jeffrey, please don't do this to me! Just tell me what's wrong, we can talk it out.." Curse pleaded, seeing his struggling was getting him nowhere. Jeffrey paid no attention to him.

"One."

Jeffery let go.

 **I was trying to write a long chapter. I think Jeffrey is one of my favorite characters. His actions will be explained next chapter, whenever that may be.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **-Thunder**


End file.
